


Guns and Roses.

by Andrianawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes, Curses, Fluff, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Description of Smut, I have kept some characters alive, I might have changed some characters just a tad, Multi, Murder, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robbery, Smut, Work In Progress, dont judge my music taste just from this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrianawinchester/pseuds/Andrianawinchester
Summary: Au where Dean and Castiel are infamous criminals, and they've never met, but they communicate through security tapes. Their goal is to kill each other, but when they finaly come face to face, each at the other's gunpoint, they can not bring themselves to pull the trigger.That's something I saw on tumblr, and something clicked. I altered it a bit though.Also, english isn't my first language, so please be gentle on that.Any criticism otherwise aimed is gratefully accepted. :)





	1. The Family Businnes.

 He was cold. It was 27 Celcious degrees outside but his skin was as cold as ice. Tiredness can do that to you. He entered the motel, ignoring the people who were pointing their fingers at his direction. In such a motel, they probably were saying the best of words for him.

-Dean Winchester!

the old guy behind the counter exclaimed.

-Bobby Singer!

it took a lot out of him to smile, but he really meant it. Bobby was something like a mentor to him, to say the least. More of a father to be exact. They spread their bodies over the counter for a short hug.

-I thought you'd never set foot in a place like this after the big buzz.

he didn't actually believed that.

-What can I say? There's no place like home.

-How long are you planning on staying? If you stay, that is.

-Long enough, especially after yesterday.

his eyes glistened with misschief.

-What d'you do this time? And haven't I told you to be carefull and ask for help when you aim big?

-Calm down papa-bear. Everything's alright. Just need to lay low till the patrols loosen.

with that he put a large bag infront of Bobby.

-It was not some big bang this time, don't worry. It was just the Blaire's safe.

-Dammit Dean, you know they have connections in the F.B.I. That's why they live just a few miles from here, yet none of these idjits have laid a hand in their honey.

-Well, we do have some connections ourselves.

by that time they were leaning close so they could talk without being heard by anyone who might pass by. Dean's left eyebrow was quirking upwards and Bobby's eyes were rolling backwards.

-How's he doing, by the way?

-How long has it been since you last talked to him?

-There was plenty of security footage from the Blaire's in witch I said hi to him, but it never got on television, so I'm guessing he knows what I've been up to.

-Not what I asked.

Bobby held a straight face, definatly father matterial.

-Since Jess.

The mood instantly hit the floor. It was common for them talking about heists, robberies. It was **the family business** , after all. **Blackmailing people. Stealing things.** When it came to sentiments though, they weren't good at those. That goes without saying that they did love each other, they sure as fuck did. But dealing with romantic love and loss? Not their best asset.

-I mean, I know he left Standsford after her death, then joined the F.B.I., he's covered my ass many times and I talked to him on the phone once, but that's about it.

-It's been three years, Dean.

-I freaking know, Bobby. He didn't wanna talk to me after Jess, what d' you expect me to do?

he was slightly shaking. Maybe it was because of all those sleepless nights and all the running catching up to him, maybe it was the menthion of his brother. Probably both.

-You should know he's head of his team now. That's why he could cover his brother's ass so many times.

Dean's eyes instantly light with admiration.

-I'm proud of him.

-He won't admit it but you are the reason he became a fed. He wouldn't get involved in the business, so he found a way to cover your perky ass.

Dean smirked at that.

-You should go lay down.

-Yeah, I should.

He straightened his back and put the bag over his sholder while waiting for Bobby to toss him the key for the room always saved for him. Once that was done he turned on his heels, eager to get some sleep.

-Make sure no one comes here.

-Not even the feds dare come here, you know that.

-I do.

Turning his head the other way, he noticed something. A "wanted" flyer with a face of a rather handsome man printed on. That was his first thought, even if he'd never admit that. His second thought was why the still make those.

-Hey, Bobby, who's that?

-Jim Novak. He's done more crimes than me and you combined.

Oh fuck, that is a lot.

-What kind of crimes?

-From heists to murders.

that was competition. He was one of the most wanted criminals and he didn't like anyone else replacing him.

-Hmm.

that's all he said and took of to his room.


	2. Old Acquaintances.

 After a few long hours of sleep, Dean woke up looking at the bed next to him, only to be disappointed. He expected his little brother to be snoring next to him but he was wrong. He knew there was no one in the room with him, but hope always dies last.  
He brushed his eyes with his fists and made his way to the bathroom. A splah of cold water on the face was sure to wake him up. He emptied his bluder, washed his hands, and went out.  
 Once he was in the reception, a tall, yet skinny guy approached him. Don't let his way too friendly appearing face decieve you. Nor the nurce uniform. Very few people knew that, but it's no wonder that in every hospital he's worked at, people magicaly died.   
-Dean Winchester?  
he asked even though he knew his assumption was correct.  
-And who might you be?  
Dean wasn't intrested at all, he was a bit grumpy actually. But Bobby was very strict with his rules and fighting in his motel was a no-no, even for Dean.  
-Richard Hains.  
he introduced himself and extended his hand for Dean to shake. He didn't.  
-The Long-Island killer copycat.  
Dean said raising his eyebrows with disgust. Richard withdrew his hand and erased the smile from his face.  
-To what do I owe the pleasure.  
Dean asked sarcastically.  
-Oh, the pleasure is all mine, mr Winchester.  
saliva was practically driping down his mouth.  
-I know, I was just jokking.  
Dean answered right back, his face the same as before. Richard tried to say something but was cut off,  
-Look, I have far more importand things to do.  
He walked towards Bobby, taking much contempt in imagining the guys face.  
-The place is crawling with cockroaches.  
He told Bobby.  
-I don't like half the faces I see here.  
-I am not some racist against low grade criminals, unlike you.  
-Are you kidding me? This guy has been killing newborns and old people like yourself, just for his pleasure. It's sick.  
He was just as angry as he was disgusted.  
-Quit the drama, princess. I don't ask for I.D.s or criminal records from my clients. And I am on ritirment. All my intake is from the guys that come here, I offer them security and in return they offer me what they can.  
-Don't complain, you were on vacation on your own island for months. And while on the subject, who managed this place and your business while you were out?  
Bobby shot him look that read "you know exactly who".  
-Sam?! That's something I did not see coming. Anyway, I need your car.  
Bobby gave him a look.  
-Come on, they know my plates and my car.  
Bobby threw him the keys and Dean caught them mid air.  
-Thanks, grumpy grandpa.  
Bobby rolled his eyes and watched Dean leave.  
 An hour or so later, Dean was finishing his burgers. He wiped his mouth, paid and tiped extra the waitress, winking at her. She was one of those people who knew exactly who Dean Winchester was and thought of him as a modern day Robbin Hood. She also was pretty.  
 Not fifteen minutes of driving later, he entered Ellen's bar, making everyone's head turn to his direction. He noticed something odd. The bar was almost empty, apart from some "Wolves" over the pool table, that looked at him and returned their attention to the game. He didn't pay much attention to the gang either. Instead, he walked over to the bar, where Ellen was waiting for him, hands on her hips.  
-Where have you been all this time? Actually, don't answer that, I watch the news.  
She duck under the long counter, got back up and hugged him closing her eyes. He gently rubbed her back. When the hug was over, Ellen jumped behind the bar again to pour him a whiskey.  
-How's it been? And why's the bar so empty?  
he gratefuly took the glass in his hands and sipped slowly.  
-Oh, haven't you heard?  
she didn't wait for his answer, he obviously hadn't.  
-Crowley King put a boundy on the new killer or whatever he is, Novak. He is all over the news, the police even gave him a nickname.  
Dean raised his eyebrows, curious as to what the hell this guy has done for the police to give him a freaking nickname. Not like them, he should know.  
-Yeah, angel-killer is what they call him. You seriously haven't heard a thing?  
she was surprised.  
-No, I really haven't.  
he motioned to his glass. She gave him a refill.  
-Jo has been doing some research on him. She is downstairs, you can ask her anything. She would be happy to see you.  
-I think I'll ask her, he's got me really interested. Just a second though.  
he stood up from his stool and went to talk to Cesare Barone, the leader of the gang.   
Once Cesare saw him he handed the stake to the guy beside him.  
-Mr Winchester.  
-Barone.  
they shaked hands.  
-I need a favor.  
-Anything for you mr Winchester.  
-I need information about the angel killer, anything you can find. Including the newspapers he's on. A spy on Crowley too. And your rats on the police force, tell them to report they got me, I don't need the officers up my ass.  
Dean handed him a wallet full of cash.  
-You've already your month fee, that's just an extra.  
-You heard the man.   
Cesare told his gang and they left at once.  
-Garth, come here.  
A fible looking guy approached his boss, stambling his way there.  
-Garth is our new member and deputy in the department here. Garth, you heard what the man said, you need to do your best.  
-Of cource I will.  
Garth said a little to excieted, yet trembling. He went to leave but Dean stopped him with a hand on his sholder.  
-You act weird.  
he bit.  
-I'm the new guy and it's a fullmoon.  
Garth explained himself. Dean broke into laughter.  
-You are funny, I like you.  
he patted Garth's back and the later took it as sign to leave, avoiding his boss' eyes.  
-Thank you, Cesare.   
they shook hands again.  
-Anytime.


	3. All The Angels (and Castiel). part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers!  
> I'm pretty excited about this chapter(s), 'cause we explore Cas. It's separated in two parts, one part referes to Cas' criminal actions and explains them (kinda), and the second part, involves his other activities.  
> I wanna give you a warning though. I have made two very specific changes here(it is an alternate universe, so...) 1:Angels do not need permision to "enter" someone's body. 2:I kind of made Jimmy a major asshole in this one. I'm both really sorry and not so.:)

 Jimmy Novak was just an ordinary asshole. Divorced with restriction messures keeping him away from his daughter and wife. A   
total looser. And a drunk. A drunk who gave his life to his so called passion.  
 Castiel was just an other angel. No, that's a lie. He was an angel, but he was nothing like the other winged bastards. He would   
never occupie a vessel without permission, unlike the others of his kind. But he was kind of glad when Jim was gone and he was   
free to put his plan in motion.   
 What was his plan? Well, after the news that God left were out, his brothers and sisters went crazy. Quite literally. They started   
killing humans to use as vessels, and went out of line on earth, too. They commited every sin known and unknown to the world.   
The situation was out of hand and God wasn't there to fix the mess. So, as Castiel watched his corrupted siblings from Heaven, a   
bright idea dawned on him. He would put everything back in order, no matter what that meant. He was a soldier, after all.  
 At first, he tried reasoning with his siblings, only a few would listen. Then, he decided that more drastic messures were to be   
taken. So, after a week or so, of hunting and killing the disobedient ones, he saw his face, Jim's face, on the news with a nickname   
along the security camera's footage, "angel-killer'. It was only then that he realised what a mess he'd made. He should have been   
more careful. He had to clean that up, from every aspect.   
 The very first thing he did was to rob a bank, avoiding the cameras and compeling, with his angel powers, the people who saw his   
face, to forget everything. He could do the same to the feds, and case closed. But he loved a tad of chase, and a bunch of humans   
could never catch him. He could do with some fun while serving justice. So, instaid, he paid some people in the police force to run   
him some errands when he needed them to. Well, and paid, but mostly messed with their minds a bit.   
 That was all settled now. Or, was it? He had one more thing he didn't need to do, but felt an illogical, yet irresistable want to. So   
he flew to Iova.


	4. All The Angels (and Cas). Part 2:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweeties!  
> I want to say a few things about this chapter, too.  
> A) This was kind of hard for me to write, because I wasn't sure how to make Cas react to humans and emotions, not so sure of what he should and shouldn't feel. So, sorry if his behaviour does not make sense at times.  
> B) Yes, the chapter's title is from an My Chemical Romance song:) , "All the angels", that just popped in my mind when I was thinking of these two chapters. You should really give it a try;)

 Looking down from Heaven, Castiel had grown fond of certain humans. Well, two humans, to be exact. Claire Novak and her   
mother. So when he realised what seeing Jim's face on TV, labeled as a killer, must have done to them, it was almost impossible not   
to go and let them know the truth.  
 Claire was returning home from school and he, not so accidentally, run across her. Needles to say, she was terrified to see her   
alchoholic father, her homicidal father, just a few inches away from her. Nevertheless, she erased the fear from her mind and went   
up to him.  
-What do you want, you homicidal bastard?  
True, Jim was a bastard to her when she was a child. She wasn't a child anymore.  
-I'm not here to hurt you, I promise.  
Castiel said calmly, debating in his head wether it would be better to tell her the truth or just leave her in her ignorance and   
disappointment. He decided the later wasn't really an option in the first place. He was even more certain when he saw something   
in her face, her features softening. Claire took a step back, looking at him, bottom to top, with investigating eyes. When she   
reached his face, Castiel's head was tilted to the side, confusion in his eyes as he didn't understand her reaction to him. Or to her   
abbusive father, for that matter.  
-You look really different.  
Cas would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by her deduction. Claire wasn't the little girl he was lookimg at some years   
before. He was wondering what gave him away.  
-Claire...  
her name coming out of his lips gave her shivers along with those awful memories of her father coming home drunk and beating   
the crap out of her mom, yet never her.  
-I am not your father. Infact I...  
-Wow, wow, wait right there. I've heard you say some pretty crazy things, but nothing like this. If you aren't my dad, then who the   
fuck are you?  
-I am Castiel. I am an angel o...  
he stopped himself right there.  
-That's some A class bullshit. Just, please, let me go.  
Castiel stopped her by catching her shoulder and she froze in fear.  
-Pl please...  
she stuttered, eyes full of fear and tears. Castiel put his middle finger and index on her forehead, closing his eyes and showing her   
that he wasn't lying.  
They opened their eyes at the same time looking at each other. Claire was in awe. Cas was smiling. He let her go.  
-You gotta show my mom.  
-I was going to.  
Claire was thrilled. And so was Castiel, even though he hid well, even from himself.  
 Convicing miss Novak wasn't easy so he did the same he did with Claire. She was glad once she knew her husband wouldn't   
bother them again. There was one thing Castiel didn't explain and it quiqly brought some trouble.  
-Well, you are not Jim, but you are a murderer.   
miss Novak spoke her mind. Castiel explained that part too. Both women instantly knew he was only trying to do good. Maybe he   
chose a wrong way to help, but still.  
 Then the doorbell rang.  
-That's probably for me.   
Castiel looked at the door.  
-I.P.D. open up!  
a voice from behind the door shouted.  
-We won't tell a thing, but you really need to leave.  
Claire agreed with her mother at that.  
-Thank you. I will be back. Pray to me if you need anything.  
the angel responded, leaving them a little confused. An other kn ock on the door disturbed their train of thoughts.  
-Coming!  
Claire shouted, looking at her mother for approval.  
 A few hours later, the cops were gone and pretty convised with their story. They had a restraining order angainst Jim after all.   
Claire was still a bit confused about all that had happened that day. So when she supposedly went to bed, she wispered his name.   
She heard something like the flapping of wings and turned around, kind of happy to see Castiel there.  
-You called.  
-I didn't actually believed you'd come.  
-I keep my promises.  
-There is something that's been kinda bothering me ever since you showed me all...this.  
-What is it?  
She moved towards her bed and shut down, pulling her legs up. She motioned the space next to her for him to sit. He took the seat   
hesitantly.  
-Ever since I can remember, my dad was always drunk. Except for my birthdays and mom's and the importand days at school and   
such stuff. And not only that, he was... kind, even. My dad couldn't have done that, not if his life depended on it. Apparently... So, I   
guess my question is, was that you?  
She looked him straight in the eye. Her stare so intense, Cas was almost in pain.  
-A every angel has only one human vessel that can contain their divine powers without being completly destroyed. Angels do not   
need permission to enter their vessel and...  
-Is that a yes?  
Claire interupted Castiel's monologue, eager for a staight forward answer.  
-Yes.  
Castiel obverted his eyes elsewhere, a little embarashed of his confession. Claire hugged him tight.  
-Thank you, thank you for the happy memories.  
tears were streaming down her face. Castiel didn't hug her back. He wasn't sure what he should do. Of course he had hugged her   
before, but only as Jimmy. Now he was himself, not predending, and unsure of how to react.  
-You know, you are supposed to return a hug, when given one. If you want.  
with the last sentence, she moved a few inches away from him, not so certain of what she was doing. Untill the angel hugged her   
back, tighter than she had hugged him before.


End file.
